Mobile robots are classified as wheeled, legged, or tracked. The wheeled mobile robots are driven by wheels to achieve movement thereof. However, during movement of the wheeled mobile robot, the wheel may fail to remain coaxial with the shaft of the motor such that the direction of movement is not precise. Thus, the work productivity is low and damage can happen.